Wo Hai Xiang Ta
by Alien AB 19
Summary: [ Event Chankai Forever Love ] Ketika air mata tertahan di dada biarkan keheningan menjawab semuanya... Wo hai xiang Chanyeol! / ChanKai & HunTao


Wo Hai Xiang Ta

_Ketika air mata tertahan di dada..._

_...biarkan keheningan menjawab semuanya._

_Kai POV /\ Starbucks coffee seoul, korea._

Kupandangan langit malam yang ada di luar sana. Pandangan kosong dengan mata sayu yang memerah. Aku kembali meneguk _green tea cream_ yang ku pesan beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Membiarkan _cake brownies strawberry _yang ada di hadapanku mendingin. Pandanganku beralih ke smartphone yang selama ini menemani hari-hariku.

Terlihat sebuah foto _wallpaper_ di layar itu. aku tersenyum miris, merasakan rasa sesak di hati. Sekilas bayangan-bayangan dirinya hadir dalam lamunanku.

Dua tahun sudah, kami tak pernah bertemu sekalipun. Dia pergi meninggalkanku atas kemauan keluarganya. Dia, park chanyeol adalah kekasihku... Semenjak kepergiannya ke Amerika –dua tahun yang lalu- ia masih menghubungiku. Namun, lima bulan yang lalu. Ia tak pernah lagi menghubungiku ataupun memberi kabar melalui jejaring sosial. Jujur, aku merindukannya, masih merindukannya dan sangat merindukanya.

Aku menghela nafas lagi dan lagi. kembali menatap tetesan air hujan yang ada di luar sana.

_"__Weishenme tian zheme anjing?" _gumamku pada diri sendiri. Ku letakkan kedua tanganku ke sebuah kaca pembatas luar cafe. Air mataku menetes perlahan, kenangan-kenanganku bersamanya kembali memenuhi seluruh otakku.

**-Flashback-**

_Pada waktu itu... tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu. Aku adalah seorang murid lucky yang bisa bersekolah di EXO high school yang terkenal mahal dan elite. Aku mendapat beasiswa sekolah di sana hingga tamat sekolah. Sungguh ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan._

_Tepat di saat aku mendudukki kelas 1 SMA. Aku berpacaran dengan seorang namja yang bernama park chanyeol. Okay, mungkin ini sedikit gila karena kami sama-sama seorang namja, tetapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku mencintai dia dan dia juga mencintaiku. Kami berdua sudah saling kenal sejak aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah (SMP). Kami bersahabat hingga 5 tahun lamanya. Namun sangat di sayangkan,hubungan kami tidak berlangsung baik karena keluarganya mengetahui jika chanyeol berpacaran dengan seorang namja. Saat di pertengahan kelas 2 SMA, keluarganya terus membully bahkan mencaci keluargaku termasuk diriku._

_Kalian pernah mendengar cerita F4 kan? Nah.. aku pikir F4 di ambil dari kisah nyata.. karena yah.. ceritanya hampir mirip denganku. Ayahku di keluarkan dari kerjaan dan usaha eommaku juga sepi, tidak ada pengunjung. Setelah aku melihat orang tuaku di perlakukan begitu keji oleh Park group yang kaya itu, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di daerah busan dan menetap di sana._

_Namun, cinta kami tidak pernah berkurang ataupun terpisahkan. Dia selalu mengunjungiku dan bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan perkataan orang tuanya hingga pada akhirnya dia di paksa untuk pindah ke Amerika._

_Semenjak kepergiannya, kehidupan keluargaku kembali seperti semula. Mereka dan juga adikku berencana kembali ke seoul, namun hanya aku yang masih menetap di busan._

_Walaupun chanyeol berada di amerika, namun kami selalu menghubungi satu sama lain. dia selalu menghubungiku bahkan dia rela tidak tidur demi menghubungiku._

_Satu tahun berlalu, di saat itu aku dan teman satu kamar tidak sengaja menonton sebuah acara syuting yang di lakukan di dekat apartement yang aku tempati. (read : apartement ini aku applikasikan seperti kost)_

_Aku sungguh shock saat teman dekatku yang bernama tao itu berbincang-bincang bahkan mencium sang sutradara. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa orang itu memanggil tao dengan sebutan 'Sayang?' __**Hey! Mereka sama-sama namja! Jadi wajar dong jika aku sangat shock! Lagipula ini di tempat UMUM!**_

_"__kau pasti lelah setelah berjalan jauh.." ucap sang namja berambut blonde ke coklatan itu. tao menggeleng, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher namja itu."Tidak!"_

_Aku memutar bola mata malas, 'Hey, kami hanya berjalan beberapa langkah. Dan itu tidak ada apa-apanya' batinku masih melihat tingkah mereka._

_"__kau sudah makan sayang?" tanyanya hingga membuat tao menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi._

_Namja itu melepaskan tangannya yang ada di perut tao. menuntun tubuh tao untuk berdiri. "baiklah, kita makan di restoran china yang ada di sebrang sana."_

_Lagi-lagi, aku membulatkan mata. 'Ya Tuhan, restoran itu sangat mahal!'_

_Tao mengangguk dan menarik tangan kananku, aku tersadar dari lamunan dan menatap tao bingung. "Hey tao!"_

_Tao tersenyum kearahku, "ikutlah, sebenarnya tadi aku memang sengaja mengajakmu ke tempat ini. dan anggap saja ini sebagai tanda terimakasihku." Tao terdiam sejenak dan kedua tangannya bergelantungan dengan manja di tangan namja itu. "lagipula sejak tadi malam kau belum makankan? Nah ini kesempatan emas. hehe" godanya._

_Aku mengangguk, sejujurnya aku memang lapar karena gaji bulananku harus lenyap karena keperluan keluargaku yang ada di seoul. Terlebih saat semalam keluargaku menelepon untuk memberi kabar bahwa mereka terlilit hutang di renternir._

_-restroran chinese-_

_Aku duduk diam, melihat tingkah tao yang begitu manja di hadapan namja itu._

_"__Hunnie, bogoshipoyo~ kau tau hunnie, aku tidak bisa tidur saat kau harus beradu akting dengan yeoja brengsek itu."_

_'__Hunnie? Sehunnie? Bukankan dia itu Seorang anak dari keluarga Oh Ceo yang terkenal dan kaya raya itu. oh sehun adalah seorang artis, sutradara, aktor dan pengacara itu bukan? Dan bukankah sehun sudah bertunangan dengan seorang yeoja keturunan china, pemilik Huang group yang terkenal gamenya itu bukan? kenapa sekarang sehun berpacaran dengan seorang namja biasa? sungguh aku tidak mengerti!' batinku mengerutkan dahi, bingung. _

_"__itu hanya untuk iklan, sayang!"_

_Tao mempoutkan bibirnya "tetap saja aku cemburu!"_

_"__baiklah, aku harus berbuat apa agar kau tidak lagi ngambek eum?"_

_Tao nampak berfikir, ia menatapku namun aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang lain. "aku ingin kau jadikan Kai sebagai seorang artis. Bagaimana?_

_Aku membulatkan kedua mata tidak percaya, sungguh ini mustahil. Bagaimana mungkin dia menjadikanku artis Cuma-Cuma, lagipula..._

_"__baiklah, aku setuju. Asalkan kau dan dirinya mau tinggal di seoul."_

_'__tampar aku jika aku sedang bermimpi... hey, dia.. dia sungguh... wow!' batinku menggelengkan kepala._

_"__MWO? Kalian tidak bercanda kan? Hey.. aku baru satu tahun yang lalu berkenalan dengan tao. mana boleh begitu, kalian juga tidak mengenalku."protesku._

_Sehun tersenyum simpul, "kau pasti sudah mengenalku bukan? Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.. kami tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan hal gila kog. Dan kami juga percaya padamu."_

_Tao mengangguk, "ne, coba saja kai. Lagipula kau butuh uang yang banyak bukan, untuk melunasi hutang kedua orang tuamu?"_

_Aku mengangguk, 'benar juga tetapi, mana bisa aku menerima tawaran itu begitu saja. aku jadi ragu.'_

_"__baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku haya berniat membuat kekasihku ini senang. Jika kau setuju, aku akan membantumu memasuki agencyku. Jika kau memang tidak sutuju aku tidak akan memaksamu."_

_Semenjak kejadian itu, aku masih memikirkannya berulang kali. Hingga di hari ke-empat, aku mendapatkan telepon dari keluargaku untuk melunasi hutang yang semakin hari semakin banyak. Aku menghela nafas beberapa kali dan kemudian membangunkan tao yang sedang tidur._

_"__tao, irreona!"_

_Tao bangun ia menatapku bingung, "waishenme kai?_

_"__eum.. anu.. tawaran itu masih berlaku kan? Aku butuh uang banyak untuk melunasi hutang kedua orang tuaku..."_

_Tao memengang kedua tanganku, "benarkah? Kau setuju? Akhirnya berakhir sudah semua penderitaanku." Ucapnya._

_Aku menautkan kedua alisku, "maksudmu?"_

_Tao menggeleng, "ani!"_

_Sejak kejadian itu, aku tinggal di seoul dan menjadi artis dadakan yang populer. Ini semua berkat bantuan tao, ekonomi keluargaku kembali membaik. Keluargaku tidak lagi terjerat hutang bahkan kini hidupku sangat berkecukupan._

-Flashback end-

Aku tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat kebaikan yang tao dan kekasihnya berikan kepadaku. Sungguh, aku tidak tau bagaimana aku harus membalas perlakuan mereka..

Aku kembali mengaduk _green tea cream_ yang berukuran large. Ku alihkan panadanganku ke jamtangan cartier. Waktu menunjukan pukul tujuh lebih dua puluh satu menit, ternyata sudah hampir satu jam aku tidak melakukan aktifitas selain melamun.

Aku menoleh kekanan dan kekiri. Aku tidak mengerti, tidak biasanya cafee starbucks yang terkenal ramai bisa sampai sesepi ini. dan bahkan hanya dua orang saja yang ada di cafe ini. aku dan namja tinggi yang duduk di pojok dan membelakangiku... yah aku rasa hanya kami berdua saja.

Seorang barista berjalan ke arahku, membawa sebuah cake yang terkenal mahal dan enak. Cake capuchino vanilla latte. Ia meletakkan cake itu di atas meja, mengambil cake brownies strawberry yang tadi aku pesan.

"ini untuk anda. Tuan muda tao memesan ini untuk anda. Kata beliau, anda harus menghabiskannya.. tuan muda tao masih dalam perjalanan."

Aku mengangguk, seharusnya tao tidak melakukan ini terhadapku. Dia yang memintaku untuk bersantai di starbucks namun pada akhirnya aku harus menunggunya selama satu jam.

Tanpa ragu, ku potong cafe tersebut. Aku terkejut saat melihat cake tersebut terdapat sebuah cincin. Aku mengambil cincin _'cartier secret love' _ yang ada di cake pesanan tao. sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti maksud dari ini. aku terus sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, hingga tanpa aku ketahui namja tinggi yang ada di pojok itu duduk di depanku dan memengang tanganku.

Namja itu masih menundukkan kepalanya, mencium tanganku sambil berkata "will you marry me?" ucap namja itu dengan suara berat. Suara yang mengingatkanku kepada **Chanyeol**.

Memejamkan kedua mataku, merasakan setiap kecupan dan pengangan lembut yang namja itu berikan.

Namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya perlahan, "apakah kau sudah melupakanku kai?" ucapnya.

Aku membulatkan mata tidak percaya, 'dia, namja yang selama ini aku nantikan ada di depanku.'

"Chanyeol hyung! kaukah itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sebagai jawaban, "maukah kau menikah denganku? Mengisi setiap hariku dan menjadi seorang eomma untuk anak-anak kita kelak?"

Aku mengangguk, bagaimana mungkin aku menolak ini semua? Aku bahkan memimpikan semua kejadian ini.

"aku tidak bisa... tidak bisa menolakmu hyung!"

Chanyeol tersenyum senang, ia berdiri dan duduk di sampingku. Memakaikan cincin mahal itu di jari manisku.

Beberapa orang berjalan kearah kami, aku terkejut saat melihat tao, sehun, kedua orang tuaku dan beberapa teman dekatku. "Poppohae Poppohae Poppohae" ucap tao dan sehun kompak.

"Apa-apaan ini? kenapa kalian bisa saling kenal... Agrh... tao jelaskan apa maksud ini semua.."

Tao tertawa cekikikan, ia dan sehun duduk di depan kami. "aku adalah adik sepupu chanyeol hyung. aku datang dan tinggal di apartement itu atas kemauan chanyeol hyung. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjagamu."

"jadi kau adalah..."

"aku adalah anak dari Huang Group"

"bukankah huang group hanya memiliki seorang anak yeoja."

Tao menggeleng, "tidak, aku adalah anak satu-satunya. Eommaku sering memakaikanku pakaian wanita ketika aku masih kecil, oleh sbab itu semua orang tau jika aku adalah seorang yeoja bukan namja."

Aku mengangguk, "terus, kenapa orang tuaku juga mengerti tentang ini semua."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuhku dari samping. "aku meminta orangtuamu untuk berpura-pura mempunyai hutang terhadap renternir... dan Jika aku tidak melakukanya, aku yakin kau tidak akan menerima tawaran sehun dan tao."

Aku mendengus, aku seperti orang bodoh yang tidak peka dan terlalu bodoh untuk semua ini, "ohh begitu... lalu kenapa lima bulan kau tak menghubungiku eoh?"

"aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan baby!"

"Hya.. kau membuatku khawatir jika kau ingin tau! Aku merindukanmu! Aku selalu menangis saat mengingatmu... AGRH AKU MEMBENCIMU PARK CHANYEOL!"

Chanyeol menyengir dan masih memeluk tubuhku posesif "ne, aku juga mencintaimu, kai... muah.."

PROK

BRUGH

Chanyeol pingsan karena pukulan keras dari kai.

"rasakan itu!"

END

Kenapa endingnya gak sesuai harapan yah? Mian~


End file.
